


Alone Time

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You spend some quality alone time with your new lover
Relationships: Broly (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 127





	Alone Time

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request over on Tumblr for some Broly smut. I had fun writing this. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated.  
> This was the request if anyone was interested:  
> Can I have a DBS!Broly smut? After being invited back to earth with Goku, one of Bulma's many employees is tasked with looking after Broly, introducing to stuff and always answering his questions. Broly is then curious about how people show physical affection and it just spirals from Broly being fluff to Broly becoming feral in the bed sheets, pls?

It was quiet around Capsule Corp tonight. Usually the place was noisy and full of life. Bulma spent most of her time tinkering away in the workshop on some new invention so there was always the sound of metal clattering. Her father also added to the cacophony of noises whenever he was around and would banter and occasionally help Bulma when she needed it. You never heard much from Vegeta until he blew something up and demanded that you fix it straight away so he could get back to training.

Then there were times when Trunks invited his friend, Goten, over to hang out. Neither of them understood the concept of inside voices and they were balls of pure energy, always operating at 100%. You felt tired just simply watching them run around and get into shenanigans. At least your work life wasn’t boring and you were kept busy as Bulma’s personal assistant. But you definitely welcomed the silence tonight. Bulma had taken her family out to dinner, leaving everything in your capable hands while she was gone. No one was around and it was the perfect opportunity to spend it alone with your new partner.

His name was Broly.

Goku had decided to invite him to Earth out of the blue one day. He had begged Bulma to look after him during his visit but she was a very busy woman. So instead, the task fell to you. You weren’t going to lie, the first time you had met Broly you had almost passed out at the sight of him. He was just so big and you felt dwarfed by his size. You were intimidated in his presence and your fight or flight response was screaming at you to bail out.

But once you got to know Broly, you realised how much of a sweetheart he was. He was quiet at times and it was obvious to you that he didn’t have a lot of social skills. It had been a little difficult at first and there had been some communication issues. Once you had gotten over that hurdle and grew comfortable around each other, he really opened up to you to the point where you both felt like you were more than just friends. You were charmed with his fascination for human culture and technology. He had so many questions and you always took the time to answer every single one of them. You could prattle on for hours and he would hang off every single word. It was a refreshing change of pace and you really enjoyed teaching Broly all he wanted to know about Earth.

Recently he had started taking an interest with how humans showed each other affection. It was a little surprising at first but you weren’t put off by his intrigue. You were more than happy to teach your new lover everything he wanted to know. You eagerly took him to your bedroom and hopped on the bed, prepared to give him a hands-on lesson for the evening.

Halfway through a heavy make out session your phone started to buzz, making your bedside table shake from the vibrations. You groaned deeply as you reluctantly pulled away from your partner. He didn’t look perturbed when you pulled back. He simply gave you a curious look.

"Excuse me" you murmured.

You easily reach for your phone sitting on your bedside table. You flip it up and don't even bother to read the text you received. Your fingers quickly tapped out a quick sentence. 

**_"I'm busy right now. Go away."_ **

You send the text and put your phone back down. You sigh before you creep back over to Broly, who had been waiting patiently for you.

"Sorry about that" you murmured. "Now, where were we?"

Broly simply stared at you until your brain ticked over. 

You grinned. "Ah, I remember."

You crawled back into his lap, making yourself comfortable between his legs to pick up where you had left off. You leaned up and tentatively pressed your lips to his. You sighed in content, your fingers trailing up to caress his defined cheek bones, causing him to sigh deeply through his nose. His skin was surprisingly smooth under your fingertips and the only time it felt rough was when you lightly traced over his battle scars. 

Feeling a little bold your tongue darted out to lick his lips, trying to pry them apart. It didn't take a lot of coaxing before he opened his mouth, allowing for your tongue to explore new territory. You moaned into his mouth, a tingle racing up your spine when your tongues touched. He placed a large hand on your hip, holding you steady against him as he kissed you back. It was sloppy and a little unrefined but he was slowly starting to get better at kissing you. He was a surprisingly fast learner. You tilted your head to deepen the kiss, your fingers delving through thick ebony locks to pull his head closer. He groaned against your mouth and the sound had your thighs quivering. 

Your tongue swiped a little too eagerly over his teeth and you winced when you felt a fang prick the muscle. You suddenly pulled away with a hiss, a hand flying up to your mouth as your tongue stung. Broly's eyes snapped open when he felt you pulling away. 

"Are you okay?" he asked.

You nodded as you carefully touched your tongue. You couldn't feel any blood or see any when you pulled your hand away. That was a relief.

"I'm okay" you reassured. "Just didn't realise how sharp your teeth are."

A frown tugged at his lips. "Do you wish to stop?" he asked, his voice almost sounding despondent.

Your eyes widened. "What? Of course not."

"I do not wish to hurt you."

Your heart fluttered and you couldn't stop yourself as you reached out and touched his cheek. He flinched, almost pulling away from the unexpected touch. His gaze settled on you and you did not waver as you stared into his charcoal orbs. 

"I want this" you said. "You're not going to hurt me, Broly."

You saw his lips twitch into a small smile as he leaned into your touch, nuzzling the palm of your hand with his nose. The moment was sweet. But it was ruined when your phone decided to buzz again. Your eyebrow twitched in irritation and with a loud sigh you reached for your phone once more. A text from Bulma flashed up on your screen. It had been a response to your earlier message telling her to bugger off.

**_"Why? Too busy with Broly's tongue down your throat?"_ **

Your face erupted with heat and you could imagine the coy smirk she would be wearing. Of course, Bulma was aware of your relationship with the Saiyan. In fact, she was the one that encouraged it wholeheartedly. She thought you two were the perfect match and she had fun playing match maker with you both. Though you appreciated all the effort she had gone through, she wasn’t exactly helping you right now. You sighed heavily as you typed a reply.

**_"Yes, actually. Now go away you little cock block. I’m shutting my phone off._ ** **_"_ **

After sending the message you promptly shut off your phone. Probably not wise back talking your boss but you had both known each other as friends longer than co-workers. You knew what her plan was, to leave you alone with Broly for a few hours to have some fun. But it was kind of hard if she was going to keep interrupting. You let your phone slip out of your hand and drop to the floor.

You turned your attention back to Broly and climbed into his lap once more, muttering a brief apology at the interruption. You didn't point it out, but he seemed happy that all your attention was focused on him once more.

He caught you off guard when his lips found yours. You gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to push past your lips and into your mouth. Your hands tangled in his clothes, the fabric slipping through your fingers as his tongue ravished your mouth. He moved with an unbridled passion, his mouth almost completely devouring yours in a hungry kiss. Soft whines and muffled moans slipped between your lips as heat started to stir in the pit of your stomach. His kiss alone was starting up a fire inside you and you had to part when it all became too much to handle. You took deep, needy breaths as you tried to calm your erratic heartbeat. It was beating so hard that you thought it might suddenly burst through your ribcage.

You started to feel hot and your skin felt like it was scorching. You couldn't stand to be in your clothes anymore. And you didn't want Broly in his either. You had been craving this type of intimacy for a while. It almost felt surreal that you were finally taking that next step tonight. You took a deep breath. Well, you supposed one of you was going to have to take the plunge first. You grabbed the hem of your shirt, casting your gaze back to Broly.

"Ladies first" you joked.

You couldn't look at him as you started to peel off the layers of clothes. His eyes were burning into you, charcoal eyes watching intently as you started to reveal more skin. You tried not to think about it as you took off your clothes as quick as you could, anxiety prickling at your skin. You only focused back on him when you were completely bare, nothing to hide you from him. His gaze was still intense and it only made you want to curl in on yourself. He hadn't moved a muscle, his lips pulled into a thin line as he stared unabashed at your nude form. His staring was starting to creep you out.

"If you stare any longer, you're going to make me blush" you mumbled.

Your words seemed to snap him out his momentary stupor as his eyes travelled to your face. You couldn’t focus on his face anymore. You were too afraid to stare into his eyes any longer.

"I didn’t mean to be rude" he apologised.

Your beauty had just caught him by surprise. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like it was made of lead. It had been hard to force the words out without his voice cracking. Words alone couldn't describe how stunning you looked.

"Can I…touch you?" he asked.

Your face flushed with heat, your heart pounding frantically inside your chest. You started to nod, almost stumbling over your words.

"Yes of course."

He gently gripped the curve of your hip and pulled you closer to him. You shuffled along the mattress until you were pressed into him. You could feel the heat radiating off him in waves, helping to stave off the chill in the air. Broly leaned down, his lips brushing against your ear. You moved your head allowing him access to your neck. You felt his tongue on your skin, the slick appendage tracing your pulse. You moaned softly, your eyes fluttering close as you offered more of your neck for him. You could feel his teeth on your exposed throat but he was mindful of his sharp fangs. He gently teased your delicate skin, applying only enough pressure to leave a mark. Your fingers started to tingle and you delved your hands through his soft locks. He groaned against your skin, his hot breath fanning down your back and making your spine curl.

He gently cupped one of your breasts in his large hand, his skin warm against yours. You moaned softly, eyelashes brushing against your cheeks as he poked and bounced your breasts with his hand. He stared at them with fascination. Nothing on his own body was this soft.

"So soft" he marveled.

You let out a sharp gasp when his lips tentatively touched your breast. Your grip on his hair became tighter as he sucked a rosy tip into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the hard bud. You whined from the attention, your nails digging into his scalp and pulling at the wild strands of hair. He didn't seem to mind as a hand trailed up your stomach before resting on your other breast. His thumb traced lazy patterns onto your nipple, occasionally flicking and pressing down on the bud. His ministrations had heat gathering between your legs, your thighs rubbing together as you tried to alleviate the dull ache. You gently started to push Broly away and he complied, allowing you a short reprieve to catch your breath. Things were certainly heating up a lot faster than you anticipated. Your gazed travelled up and down his body as you chewed your lip in thought.

"Broly, can you please take your clothes off?"

He nodded, almost a little too eagerly. You squeaked loudly as he jumped to his feet, the sudden shift causing you to bounce on the mattress. You watched Broly undress in record time, pushing his clothes off as they were strewn haphazardly across the floor. You had to duck at one point to dodge his shirt as it was thrown over your head. You blinked owlishly in surprise, your eyes now roving up and down his naked form.

"Well that was quick- and there's your penis."

It was kind of hard not to notice, considering his impressive size. It really was proportionate to his body size. Your face felt like it was on fire as you quickly turned your head away. You usually had more tact than this what the hell was wrong with you? It was starting to feel like your first time all over again. Well, it technically was your first time with him so there was bound to be some awkward moments.

The mattress gently bounced again as Broly joined you once more. You swallowed thickly, trying vehemently to fight the heat rising to your cheeks as you crawled back to Broly. You idly traced the scar on his chest, your gaze flicking down between your bodies. His cock was flushed with arousal, a bead of pre-cum already leaking from the tip. You hummed in thought as you got an idea.

"Hold on" you announced.

You draped yourself over one of his strong thighs, pressing your stomach into his leg. You reach for your bedside table, opening the drawers with a loud clatter. Broly tilted his head and watched as you rummage around the drawers, curiosity sparkling in his eyes. When your hands finally clasped the item you were looking for, you pulled it free with a victorious exclamation.

"Found it!"

You straightened yourself up, slamming the draw shut as you shifted in Broly’s lap. He stared at the item you held in your hand as you settled between his legs once more. His eyes flicked to your face.

"What is it?" he inquired.

You shot him an incredulous look.

"Huh? You've never seen a bottle of lube before?"

You turned the bottle over in your hand, offering him a better view. His lips were pulled into a thin line, his brow furrowed as he studied the bottle. He searched for your gaze again as he shook his head.

"What does it do?" he inquired.

"Makes everything wetter" you supplied.

You were glad you had the bottle handy. You weren't too keen on taking him without some sort of extra help. You popped open the cap, tipping the bottle and letting the contents drip into your hands. Broly’s nose started to twitch at the unfamiliar smell.

"Are you supposed to eat it?"

You snorted loudly. "Dear Kami, no."

The adorable pout he gave you was almost too much for you to handle. Once you deemed you had a fair amount in your hands you placed the bottle of lube to the side. Broly stared down at you, awaiting your next move. You snickered. He really had no idea what was coming. You reach forward and firmly grasp his cock with your slicked hand. His reaction was immediate as he felt the cold substance touch his heated skin. He gasped loudly, his hips jerking from the sudden action. His eyes had widened comically as a blush started to spread over his cheeks.

"It’s cold" he hissed through clenched teeth.

You couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto your face. His reaction was better than you had anticipated. You giggled softly.

"I'm sorry. Probably should have warned you."

He opened his mouth to respond but choked on a moan when you started to move your hand. The words died on his lips, his fingers digging into the duvet as pleasure tingled up his spine. You leaned down, continuing to stroke him as you place your lips at the head of his cock. Your tongue flicked around the tip, eliciting a pleased gasp from Broly. You wrapped your lips around his length and began to slowly bob your head. He dug his fingers into the sheets harder as he controlled the urge to buck into your mouth. You were a little too preoccupied to be able to hold his hips down, so he had to reign in his self-control. Your blankets were simply going to have to pay the price. He watched your movements with half lidded eyes. Your hand was gliding up and down his member, the skin slick from the lube you applied.

As you continued to pleasure him, your other hand started to get busy on your own body. Your fingers were dripping with lube and you stuck it between your legs, rubbing your fingers over your entrance. You moaned softly. Damn you were absolutely soaked. You pressed them inside, sliding your fingers in and out in time with the movements of your head. Broly's eyes were wide open now, watching you prepare yourself and him at the same time. His jaw became slack, low grunts and groans slipping past his lips. You looked so damn good with your petite ass in the air, your eyes closed as delighted little noises rumbled in your throat.

You pulled back, dragging your teeth lightly along the sensitive head before you popped off. You removed your fingers from yourself as you sat up, staring up at Broly. It was strange to see such a big and intimidating man looking so flustered but it also gave you a sense of pride and satisfaction to reduce him to a panting mess. You moved in closer to him, straddling his hips as you slipped your hands down his torso.

"Do you mind if I top?" you asked.

He shook his head. "No."

You reached between your bodies, your fingers wrapping around his slick length to position it at your own entrance. You sent a quick prayer to whatever higher being there was that you would survive this encounter, before you slowly lowered yourself down. The heat and tightness wrapping itself around Broly dragged a low and pleasured groan deep from his throat. His death grip on the sheets was tearing holes through the fabric.

You huffed softly as you impaled yourself, your walls stinging lightly from the sensation. It felt so damn good to be filled up like this. You didn't expect to take all of him, but you wanted as much as you could. You stopped when it started to get really uncomfortable, letting out a shaky breath as your legs started to twitch.

"Are you alright?" Broly asked.

You nodded. "I'm fine. I'm fine. This isn’t my first rodeo."

You weren't stupid enough to try and rush something like this. You placed your hands on his sternum, your fingers curling on his damp skin. Your breathing was uneven, your pulse racing in your ears as you tried to reman still and calm. Broly was patient for you, doing his best to try and not move. His hips kept twitching and his teeth sank into his lips to hold back his whimpers. Once it didn’t feel like your heart was in your throat you decided to finally start moving.

"I’m going to move now" you said.

You used your legs to lift and lower yourself, working up a steady rhythm. The more you moved the less it started to hurt as the pain dulled into an ache you could endure. Oh god he was so big. He was touching places you never even thought you had. It made the heat coil in your gut, the sensation winding tighter the more you moved. What began as simple whimpers soon turned into long moans that you couldn't help but let out.

You felt like paradise wrapped around Broly and the heat was gathering at the base of his spine. His head cracked back into the headboard at a particularly deep thrust. He didn't even flinch, not even from the sickening sound. Your eyes snapped open and you looked at him with concern, your pace suddenly slowing down. 

"Are you alright?" you asked.

"Yes" he groaned. "Just don't stop moving."

You nodded, picking up your pace once more. The noises coming from between your bodies was downright sinful. You bend forward slightly, making his cock nudge against your sweet spot with every bounce of your hips. It made you whine for him, the pleasure making your toes curl hard into the soles of your feet. You reached for his hands, making him let go of the sheets. He stared at you in bewilderment as you grabbed his hands. You intertwined your fingers with his, squeezing tight. It helped to keep you balanced as you moved on top of him. Broly stared at your hands. They were so tiny compared to his own monstrous hands. He smiled at the affectionate gesture, his hands softly squeezing your own as your breathing hitched.

"Broly, I can't hold out any longer."

He tilted his head in mild confusion. 

"What's wrong?"

"I'm going to...I'm going to-"

You couldn't finish your sentence as the pleasure mounted and finally tipped you off the edge. You screamed, squeezing his hands tightly as your hips locked up. Your body went rigid as you shuddered, liquid hot pleasure flooding your veins as you writhed with ecstasy. Your walls spasmed around Broly and the sensation made him clench his teeth hard, jaw clenched as a growl bubbled up his throat. You felt incredible fluttering around him, your face contorted with pure bliss. He couldn’t take it any longer.

You squealed when Broly grabbed your hips and rolled you over, pinning your smaller body under him. The bed squeaked loudly in protest as he started to thrust wildly into your body, hands ripping holes in your bed sheets. He panted and groaned next to your ear, his warm breath sending tingles all the way down your spine. Your hands scrambled for purchase, feeling his muscles flex under your hands as he rutted into you like an animal. Pleasure still coursed through your veins and you whimpered, feeling like you could explode again at any moment. You tilted your head, back arching as you squirmed underneath the Saiyan.

Broly felt the overwhelming urge to bite your exposed throat. But just at the last moment he was able to sink his teeth into your pillow, jaw clenching as he reached his peak. He growled and groaned as he filled you with his hot seed, the sensation making your stomach flip as you shuddered with bliss underneath him. His thrusts became sloppier, hips rolling unsteadily until he completely stopped. His brow was dotted with sweat, his breathing harsh as his heart thundered in his chest.

He carefully rolled off you, making sure not to crush you as he settled into the bed beside you. An arm curled around your waist as he pulled you on top of his body. You didn’t protest, your body feeling like it was made of jelly as you were embraced by his heat. You grinned as you were pulled almost nose to nose with the bigger man, your eyes half lidded as you gazed at him.

"Well, hello Broly" you cooed.

His lips twitched into a smile.

"Hello."

You brushed your fingers through his thick locks as a content sigh slipped past your lips. His hands rubbed your hips as he held you and you both had to take a very long moment to catch your breath.

"How you feeling big guy?" you asked.

"Warm" he hummed in response, nuzzling his nose against your hair.

A smile lit up your face. "Would you want to do it again?"

Broly pulled away briefly to stare down at you, his eyes shimmering in the pale light. "Do you mean right now?"

"What?" you blanched. "You want to do it again now?"

He simply nodded. No one warned you that Saiyans had unrivalled stamina in bed.


End file.
